breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck’s house
| BCS Last Appearance = | Address = 215 San Cristobal Rd, Albuquerque, NM }}The Chuck’s house was the home of Chuck McGill and formerly his ex-wife Rebecca Bois. History Season 1 Jimmy visits Chuck to try to convince him to buy out of HHM. Chuck argues that he will get better and be able to go back to work. After getting really drunk, Jimmy crashes on Chuck's couch but forgets to ground himself. Chuck takes Jimmy's phone out of his pants' pocket and tosses it into the lawn. Chuck finds the hospital bill for the broken legs of the twins and Jimmy tries to convince him that he did it for a good reason. Jimmy tells Chuck that he been getting more clients and that he's learned that following the rules works. However, Chuck realizes that the Albuquerque newspaper is missing and becomes suspicious that Jimmy is up to something. Chuck leaves the house in his space blanket to get the paper and when he gets back he see's the article of Jimmy saving the construction worker. The cops arrive at Chuck's house and kick down the door when Chuck will not let them in. It is later told by Chuck in the hospital that the officers tasered him. Jimmy and Chuck meet with the attornies from Schweikart and Cokely to discuss the Sandpiper case. Season 2 TBA Season 3 Chuck engineers a scenario in which Jimmy learns of the tape's existence, and hires a private investigator to stay in the house with him in anticipation of Jimmy breaking in to destroy the tape. Chuck, his P.I., and Howard Hamlin are present when Jimmy breaks down Chuck's door, pries open his desk, and rips the cassette apart with his bare hands. After Jimmy realizes he has played into Chuck's trap, he allows himself to be arrested for breaking and entering. As he sits outside the house before the police arrive, Jimmy predicts that Chuck will eventually be overcome by his EHS and will die with no one to care for him. After his EHS is revealed to be psychosomatic during Jimmy's bar hearing, Chuck takes steps to overcome his delusion and begins using electronic devices inside the house. However, after HHM's insurer learns of Chuck's mental illness and threatens to raise the premiums of each of the firm's practicing attorneys, Howard is forced to remove Chuck as partner. This and a final encounter with Jimmy cause Chuck to relapse into his EHS delusion, resulting in him tearing the house's interior apart and destroying the meter outside to completely get rid of all sources of electricity. Chuck ultimately commits suicide by knocking over a gas lantern and causing the house to catch fire. Season 4 After getting a call from Howard, Jimmy and Kim rush to Chuck's house to find it a burned ruin, with Chuck's body being driven away in a coroner's van. After seeing all the appliances in the backyard, Jimmy realizes that Chuck relapsed into his EHS delusion before his death. Howard later acknowledges Chuck's forced exit from HHM as the likely cause for his demise. Under the conditions of Chuck's will, Rebecca is left with the property, which Howard intends to liquidate as the estate's executor. They offer to allow Jimmy to search the ruins for surviving keepsakes. Howard mentions that the garage remains largely intact, save for some water damage. Kim tells Howard that Jimmy wants nothing from the house. Trivia * The McGill Residence is in the same neighborhood as Jesse's house, about two minutes walk from each other. ** it's also just as close to the the location used to shoot the Beneke Residence in Season 3. * For season reason on Huell Babineaux's arrest report, his address is listed as "215 San Cristobal Ln" Category:Residencies Category:Locations